The Night
by CrazedHumor
Summary: They're finally married. Finally she's getting what she wants...doesn't she allways though? SUCK AT SPELLING SRRY WLL MAKE BETTER LATER


Just thought I'd fill the gap. Thought I should come up with _something_. Don't know if I nailed the way Edward saw things though, let me know.

To be warned, made a few adjustments so that I could make this work the way I thought it would work.

**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

**The Night**

I could feel her eyes on me. She was looking at every inch of my exposed skin that was shining from the moonlight through the open window. She had unbuttoned my shirt, looking up at me with loving eyes. I nearly chuckled at her shaking fingers, the way she would fumble with each bottom in one way or another.

She was afraid. I knew she was afraid. She didn't seaze to amaze me though. She wasn't afraid that at _any _moment I could rip at her throat and leave her dry within seconds. She wasn't even scared that I could accidentally crush every bone in her body with only one false move. She was scared that she wasn't going to be good at this. She didn't know, being an eighteen year old girl, with no experience with anyone besides me, if she'd be a good lover.

I wasn't far off. Before I had been turned I wasn't one to go and pursue someone. Most of my time was spent with my books and music. I was with my family as much as possible and my free time was spent learning new things. I had had a few aproaches throughout the years of becomming a vampire, though. Some girl would ask me out on a date or just to hang out. But I denied them. Every single one of them I declined.

I knew that at some point in time in my existence there would be someone who would call to me, sing me into their spell that would tangle me into a heap of confusion and disarray that only that one person could.

And I had found her. Finally.

How Bella could think that she would be anything less than perfect was beyond me. She was my soul mate, my everything that made me whole... and in my opinion she earned a blow to the head for even thinking that she was anything less than that. Not that I would let her come to any harm, from me _or _otherwise.

Instead, I was scared for what she was not. I was the cautious one who would have to make sure that things would run smoothly. She would enjoy it, that much I was going to grantee. There would be no blood spilt tonight.

Slowly her fingers came up to rest on my exposed chest. Her breathing became hitched and I could see her chest start to heave, neck stiffening. I found her eyes looking deeply into mine as her hands slid up until my shirt slid off my body and landed on a heap at my feet behind me.

Her mind had always been my weak point. She was my one exception, she was the code I had yet to break. Now though, looking into her deep set eyes that stared back up at me told me everything. She loved me. She was really as in love with me as I never thought she could be. I loved her to the point where I would die in her place. I had gotten so deeply in love with her that I knew that she would be my ending, if not my start. If I had to give her up, for her own sake or want, then that would be my end. Edward Cullen would not ever be known again.

She, on the other hand, was so in love with me that she would rather die to simply hear my voice than live on without so much as a whisper. She would throw herself in the wolves den than let me give in myself. Even putting herself underneath the monster that could kill her before she could even blink.

I didn't notice that I was shaking my head until I saw her contorted expression. "What's wrong?"

I let a smile fall to my lips. "Nothing, Bella. Everything is absolutely perfect."

Her face was still fallen and it took all I could to not start yelling at her then and there. I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to come eye to eye with me. "I'm fine. I just need to watch my 're going to have to go slow. I don't know how I'm going to react to you." My hands drifted down her neck, lightly caressing her down her side until it landed on her hip. "You're absolutely perfect, Bella."

I could see her internally fighting to shake her head. She had allways had a low self esteem that I couldn't understand. She was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. She was something that I never thought I _would _see, at least in this lifetime. How she could question me, especially with everyone else that she knew that was pinning after her...I was so incredibly lucky that she chose me. So _dangerously _lucky.

I had pulled her against me so that we were flush against one another. My forehead found hers and I bathed in her sent. It racked through me, tremors telling me to sink my teeth into her skin, to make her mine, forever. I could almost see them, sliding into her flesh so slowly, painlessly, as blood spilled from the wounds, filling my mouth until I drowned in her. Then it stopped as I opened my eyes to once again look into hers.

I loved her. More than anyone could possibly understand. I loved her.

My mouth fell open and just as she let out a sigh, her breath filtering into me, giving a taste as to what was to come.

My head fell slightly so that my lips were only millimeters from hers, but they didn't touch. I wondered from her chin to the side of her neck. _I wonder_...

As soon as my tongue touched her skin, I could feel her muscles tense up. She held in her breath, nails gripping into the skin of my back. Slowly I raked a trail up the side of her neck to the back her ear where I stopped to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

Her nails gripped into me tighter and she started to waver on her feet. She fought it though, the feeling of a faint failing to overcome her. Then she steadied herself, finally letting her lungs fill up again with oxygen and her hands came to cup my cheeks and bring my face to her. Just before our lips met, she whispered to me, breath brushing against my halfway closed lips.

"Then stop teasing me. Show me."

I couldn't help but sink into her touch. Her arms wound their way around my neck as one of her legs found its way around my calf.

The sound of her heart pumping her fresh blood was thundering into my ears. I could feel it as I let my fingers linger on the pulse point of her neck. That was until she opened her mouth and she breathed into me.

My tongue snaked out and found its way inside of her mouth, where hers met mine. She pushed against me until she was in me. Then her hands moved to my waist, her nails digging into my skin to somehow bring me closer.

We continued to kiss, occasionally letting each other go so that she could take in a ragged breath. Then my hands found the bottom of her shirt, almost mechanically, and lifted it over her head and we paused so that we could paw at each other, letting our skin slid against one another.

With renewed favor we continued our kiss. Her heart was racing now, so much that I could hear it bang against her chest. Her breasts heaved and her bra raked against me, leaving a hot stinging sensation from the fabric. When she noticed this, she pulled back with flushed cheeks, biting her lip and her hands traveled down my waist until she had come in contact with my pant button and zipper.

That was when I noticed that venom was about to start pooling in my mouth. I had to close my eyes, I had to regain focus, even as I felt my pants slid down my legs, finding their spot next to my forgotten shirt. My brain steadied and I gulped down the venom until my mouth tasted clean. The sensation in my teeth stopped and I was in control again.

When my eyes opened again I nodded, taking in notice that in my lapse of time she had gotten rid of her bra. She had been looking at me with hesitation, making sure I was okay. That was a good thing. If she came into this, trusting me without even hesitation in the slightest sense, things would not turn out well.

She left hot kissed along my chest, her lips left a burning sensation that I thought was dissolving my skin right off the bone.

Then my hands were on the move again. They had found the waist of her pants and were tugging at them until they hit the floor and she stepped out of them. Then her hands were around my neck again and she whispered in a soft, but loving voice.

"I love you. I am so...unbelievably in love with you."

I smiled and lifted her up so that her legs were wound around my waist and I was holding her up. I rested my head against hers and nodded. "I know."

I walked toward the bed slowly, at a human pace, staring into her eyes all the while without breaking contact. Then she was on her back, breathless from my face maneuver. I nearly laughed as she growled up at me from between her legs.

"No fancy tricks. I don't want you pulling something behind your ear or something."

I chuckled at her serious express, set on me and my flawless nature which was a pack of the untruth. Then shook my head. "I'll fumble. I promise."

Then she nodded and kissed me again, fingers winding the elastic of my boxers and sliding them down as far as she could reach in her position. I kicked them off with my feet and I could hear them land on the chair that stood across the room.

Her scent lingered everywhere and as she took that moment to get a look at me, I steadied myself again so that I wouldn't have to stop in the middle of what we were about to do. This was something, so life changing in her eyes, so unbelievable that there was no way that I could mess it up. I wouldn't let myself take anything from her that might hurt her while doing this. This was something, that even through her life of a vampire, she wouldn't forget. She would cherish this for the rest of forever.

I found myself looking at her more closely once I came to reality. She was so small, such a fragile little piece of a human that for a second I thought, even if I did hold back, I might still hurt her. Her skin glistened from that which was seeping from her pores. There was the definite muscle that tightened with every breath she took beneath her skin. Then I looked at her eyes and saw the tears that were falling along the sides of her face, her lips curved up in a blissful smile.

Her mind was a puzzle to me, always was, always will. She's the one person in the entire world that I can't read in more ways than one. I couldn't even guess such thoughts that could be running through her head at the moment. She didn't lay them on her sleeve like most others did. She would say one thing and mean another. She was a mystery to me. One that I was unlikely to solve at all in this lifetime or anyone else's.

I kissed down her body and she gasped at I revealed her to the open air. I breathed in a scent I hadn't allowed myself to drown in before this moment. Even without touching her, I could see the moistened curls that glistened up at me. Then I glanced back at her and she was biting her lip with anxiousness. I smiled to reassure her and slid back up her body.

We kissed again and I could feel her impatientness begin to surface. She was becoming ruthless in her attack at me.

At a break for air, she gasped. "Please, Edward..._Please_."

I nodded and kissed at her neck again, positioning myself at her entrance. This hadn't been my plan at all. I was going to seduce her, do everything I could so that she felt every pleasure I could give her before even _attempting _to actually have sex. I don't know how she did it, but Bella had a horrible way of getting exactly what she wanted.

"Slowly." I breathed into her ear. "Slowly."

She took her hands and forced me to come face to face with hers. "I need to see you. I need to see your eyes."

I didn't respond, except with a groan as my tip pressed against her entrance and slid in only an inch.

My hands found hers, locking our fingers together and pushing them into the bed. I was watching her face for any discomfort. Her eyes didn't waver from mine and I pushed in further, biting back a moan from the heat.

_The heat._

She was biting her lip again, but still looking at me. Her breathing wa ragged, as was mine. Her breasts heaved against my chest and she nodded her head, a signal for me to continue.

I pushed deeper, letting myself slid until I hit a barrier within her that was the last remains that she was a virgin. My breath hitched and my eyes widened when she nodded and huskily whimpered out:

"_Please_, Edward."

I held myself back, only pistoning myself into her so that there was a clean break and I froze. I had resorted to gasping. She was so tight, her inner muscles were sqeezing me so hard to the point of stars filling my eyes. I let my grip on her fingers faulter and she tightened hers. My eyes refocused and she was looking up at me in heaviness, eyes half closed.

"Are you alrig-"

The smell of her blood pooling between her legs made me stop in mid sentence. I hadn't even thought of that complication. My eyes closed and throat hitched and my muscles strained against the binding I had made. Her scent steeped over me in a luxurious pleasure, tingling every nerve cell to no end, causing me to start to shake. My throat burned like I was swallowing coals of fire and they had gotten stuck halfway down.

_The smell._

That vision that Alice had showed me when I had first met Bella flashed through my mind and I could hear the screaming of the monster within me. The monster that I was. _I _was calling for it, the taste of her on my tongue. I thirsted for the feel of her fluid running down the back of my throat and seeping into my entity. I desperately wanted her to be a part of me, in _every _way.

I had known only few vampires that, when taken a mate, did not drink from them. It was the most intimate thing that one would do. Something that would tie you together. You became a _part_ of them in a sense. You knew, once you drank from them, they they were _yours_, as you were _theirs_.

_The blood._

When I opened my eyes again there were feathers everywhere. I had torn at one with my teeth, just to the side of her neck. My claws, though still in her grip hand come out and ripped at the delicate fabric. Her head was thrown back into the still attached pillow, throat exposed to me in all its innocent glory. I wanted her. I wanted to bit her until I had every last drop.

My head dropped to her throat and breathed in her scent, letting memories of all the things we've done cascade across me like a picture show. My mouth dried up, and I kissed at what she was revealing. I had won. This time...I had won.

Slowly I lifted myself onto my elbows, bringing her entwined fingers along for the movement and she looked lovingly at me, feathers scattered throughout her hair amiss.

_The essence._

I growled and gasped as her hips bucked slowly in experimentation against mine. With every pull that she made, she contracted around me. Then once I was fully within her, I could feel her vibrate in waves from my tip to base. I had no breath, nothing was filling my lungs but words began to fall from my mouth.

"_God_, Bella_..._ My sweet _Bella_."

She nodded, sweat starting to fall down the sides of her face, finding the path that her tears had made only moments ago. Then she thrust her head back into the pillow again, once again exposing her neck to me.

_The love._

I let my head fall to rest on her collarbone as I continued to slowly extract myself from her until only the tip remained, then filled her with me until we were at each other, hilt to hilt.

"Bella..._Bella_, _love _you need to talk to me. I need to hear your _voice_."

"Ahh..."

The only thing she could muster was a moan and I almost stopped so that I could get her to distract me from my senses. But that sound...it was so husky, so womanly that that alone got my head reeling in a diffrent direction than her blood. She really had grown beyond her years.

"_Bella..._" It was my turn to struggle as her muscles deep within her began to clamp down on my most sensitive area. "Bella you have to talk to me..."

Somehow she had gotten a hold of herself and her eyes lit up with an unknown fire that shocked me. "_Mmm...Edward._ My _Edward._" How she had strung thoughs words together, I don't know. It was a miracle that I could get her talking, I always pictured her as the silent type in...this position.

I remained agonizingly slow, and I could tell that she was on her wits ends as her legs found their way around my waist again and she pushed against me. She was almost lucky too; I was caught off guard at her assertiveness and nearly collapsed on top of her at the force I wasn't expecting.

"_Slow _Bella."

"Slow is good...I want more."

She was looking into my eyes again and I knew she was ready to use that face that got me every time, so I looked away, containing control, and darted my tongue out to her skin. I licked a path from the base of her neck to her breast, knowing full well that that was making her loose her train of thought.

She could fight back, sure. She could do something just as teasing. She could have even cursed at me in hatred. Instead she chose to do _that_.

My fingers fell from hers and they gripped at the sheets, pulling and twisting them in knots. I stilled all motion, eyes wide, a low growl threatening to spill from my throat. From that point, a highly sensitive explosion of unimaginable sensation spread throughout every part of me, ending at the tips of my fingers and toes.

She had bit me. She had bit me on the _shoulder_. Hard.

Finally the growl was released and my breath wavered. "_Bella!_" I breathed again and she bucked against me with what little space I gave her.

When I looked back at her, her face was serious. "Then don't tease. I want all of you. Don't hold back."

"The only thing that's stopping you from being a large pile of broken bones _is _my holding back."

"Not as much though...Love me. Hold me. _Don't _tease me." Her hand came up to brush away the bangs that were sticking to my forehead and getting into my eyes. "I've waited long enough to have you. Don't make me wait any longer."

Her voice was pleading. _This_I had planned to happen. So, in a quick series of movements, without loosing contact with her, my back was now against the headboard and she was now straddling me. This was the easiest way for her to set the pace without my accidentally crushing her pelvise. Now all movement, all force would be in her hands. I would only have to coax her and keep myself in control.

I heard her gasp from the change in position. There was a heaviness now that lingered unlike me being on top. She looked down at me and nodded in understanding. My hands found her waist and I gripped at her gently.

"Slow." I repeated.

She nodded and lifted herself off of me then fell until we hit each other. We both groaned and my mouth fell open, trying to form words, but failing miserably until all I could do was gasp into her mouth. She continued to ride me as she kissed me, tongue battling mine.

Then she licked her lips and her pace began to get faster. I stared at her spit-shined lips until all I wanted was to devour them in their taste. She kissed me back win favor, fingers fixing themselves into my hair. Her nails fought their way into my skin, leaving a stinging sensation I could barely reconise.

Then I could feel it, she began to tighten around me, trying to lock me into place. Her head started to thrash back and forth and I could see the sweat glistening in the moonlight. It started to drip down her neck and trailed itself until it landed on her breast, stopping just above her nipple.

Thoughts came to my mind and she rode me, faster and faster until she could only let out one long moan, unable to pivot between one sensation and the next. I could feel it too. There was something inside of me that coiled itself into a sprin, tightening with every breath she breathed and every move she made.

Suddenly something roared to me. I couldn't bit her. I couldn't have her like the monster that I was thirsted for so often. But I needed a part of her in me.

My head ducked down, hands still following her motions and she grinded into me harder, urging me deeper and earning a sigh and low moan from my mouth, something I have never heard from myself before. Then my mouth darted out, sucking in that bead of sweat that had been teasing me all this time. Then I opened wide enough so that I could suck on her sensitive tip.

That earned me a gasp and a sigh.

"_Edward_...I can't.. I..." Her face was contorted in frustration. I could see it. She had reached the edge where she could go no further, but down. The only thing she had to do now was jump from the precipice.

I detached myself from her and moved to her ear, my breath brushing against the few stray hairs that hung there. She shivered under my whisper. "Don't think...let go...feel me...feel my love for you."

I had heard of things, being a 17 year old for while I knew some details about women. I wanted to badly to come together. I wanted her first time to be memorable for the both of us, satisfying until all we could do was fall into the satin covers. One of my hands lingered between us, searching out that sensitive nub that would coax her.

She was wet, beyond something I could imagine and I could smell fingers dripping in her scent. I rubed, harsh and in slow circles until she couldn't breath. Her fingers found my shoulders and her back tensed up, nails driving into me until I was sure was going to break them. Then she clamped down on me and screamed something I couldn't make out in my own pleasure.

My spring let fire and something inside of me shot out into her. I seized up until all I could so was fling my arms to the sides and rip at the satin sheets beneath us. My head locked into place and I shook. Lightning was shooting within me in every direction. Energy corsed through my veins and jolted my unbeating heart. The room started to spin and all I could feel was her.

Her heart was racing under the tension, practically screaming at the top of its lungs for me to bit into her. The heat in the room became one larg oven and my skin was on fire. My teeth began to hum and I could taste the poison start to leak into my mouth. Then I looked into Bella's face and at the look of her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her mouth open in pure bliss...I gulped. Stopped that train of thought and focused.

Finally, the tremors slowed to a dull thumping. I was able to catch my unneeded breath. My shaking waned and I was able to pull her down to me so that I could look into her eyes, our foreheads resting against one another. My thumbs came up to trace her cheeks and lower lip. Her eyes were heavy, I could tell that she was tired so I nodded against her and let the corners of my lips come up in a small smile as I swallowed the last trace of poison.

"I love you." Her voice came out full of emotion and I could see the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

I shook my head in understanding and tucked her head underneath my chin. "I love you more than you could possibly understand, Bella. I would do _anything _for you." A chuckle rose from my throat. "Which you already know."

Somehow I was still hard, but I pulled out of her and tugged her gently to my side, bringing the pillow that was still intact along with her so that she could sleep. She laid down slowly, making sure that she didn't let go of my wrist and brought it around her so that it touched just underneath her breast. I let my thumb lightly brushed against it, soothing her into sleep.

"No." She was trying to sound stern, but it came out sleepily. I chuckles to myself at her slurring. "No. I don' wanna sleep. I wanna stay up... with you."

I smiled against her hair and kissed her head so that she knew I would be here in the morning. "Sleep, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and her head rested against my other arm, tugging it so that she could hold onto my hand while her hot breath brushed against my skin. "Allrigh'. Maybe a nap...but I plan on...doin' that again...a lot...soon..."

I could tell by her breathing that she was already on her way to dreamland.

She was beautiful laying there, completely at ease. Even if only for the next few hours she was at peace, it was wonderful. She was covered in a mixture of my scent and her own that nearly sent me spiraling. She looked so...completed, so spent that I couldn't help but grin, know that this was all because of me. Sometimes I could be selfish...well, I noticed I had been that a lot lately.

Having never shared myself with anyone else in my existence, never sharing myself with _anyone _else besides Bella, like I just had...I felt complete. I felt like she had just become a part of me that, in my selfishness, I would _never _give up. She wasn't something that I could _ever _replace. She was like that first word you spoke. The one that your parents would find the most precious for the rest of their life. There was no other. There was only her.

Then my smile was turned sour. I growled deep in my throat and my limbs tensed. There, in the moonlit spotlight, was the evidence that I _had _hurt her. I hadn't bit her, but I had left my vicious mark. I could already see the bruise that was starting to form on her shoulder just under the red splotches. I peeked over and saw that there was another one on the inside of her arm, and another on her breast.

My nostrils flared and I closed my eyes in rage. Some dispersed though, when I heard a content sigh next to me and she gripped my arm tighter, wiggleing herself deeper into my embrace. Still, I was furious with myself. I hadn't even paid attention to how hard I had been on her. I had been too focused on just keeping myself in control from her blood.

I pulled the sheets up so that they covered the both of us. Right at this moment I hated myself and in the morning I would hate myself even more when I got a clearer view at the damage I had done. But until then...

My head rested behind hers and I breathed in her scent, lulling me into contentment. In the morning I would hate myself. Right now, I had just spent the most amazing moments with the woman I loved. So, I would push that aside.

For now.

~*~

I thought about re-writing this in Bella's POV. What ya think?


End file.
